Sera (Ou'hjik)
"Bad things should happen to bad people. We find someone not so bad, maybe he'll end up not so dead." -Sera in the Battle of Yavin Sera (born 1362 N.E) is an former elven archer and most renown starfighter ace pilot in the timeline and the leader of Rogue Squadron. Previously a member of the Friends of Red Jenny. She is impatient, brash, and has little sympathy for powerful leaders. However, she sees potential in the Alliance and joins representing the interests of the common folk. Sera is impulsive and reactionary, taking delight in humbling the established authority she views as arrogant and selfish. For her, it's not about what's right, it's about what's right now. She sees actions taken for the 'greater good' as just an excuse to hurt others who don't deserve it simply because it's easier. She is responsible for destroying the first Death Star in the Great Battle of Yavin. Sera quickly became an ace pilot and went on to be considered one of the greatest pilots in the Alliance of Nations, rivaling against Maarek Stele of the Axis of Empires and Neema Satar of the Coalition of Independent States. During her battle she was occupied by her R4 unit, R4-P20. She was eventually married by Wedge Antilles and adopted her surname as Sera Antilles In the formation of the Multiversial Federation, Sera accepted the promotion to Admiral that her friend, High Admiral Gial Ackbar, had long desired for her. As a Admiral, she reluctantly moved out of the cockpit and into a role in fleet operations, frequently commanding the Sovereign class, FSS Red Jenny (NCC-6212) and the USS Defiant. History Early Life First Multiverse War Recruitment Beggar's Canyon run First Mission : "Just keep your wits about you. You're a natural, you know." : ―Kara Thrace to Sera[src] Sera was still undergoing combat training, having just completed the final A-wing historical training mission3 when she was picked for her first mission.8 After only thirteen days of training, a shortage of pilots forced the Alliance to make use of the rookie in a mission to retrieve information stored on the Imperial CR90 corvette Talon.1 Sera would fly a T-65 X-wing starfighter as part of Red Squadron, assisting the Nebulon-B frigate Liberator in engaging fighter escorts while Bomber escorts from Gold Squadron would disable Talon. Storm Unit would then board the ship and retrieve the information. The strike force would then retreat into hyperspace before Imperial reinforcements could arrive.8 Great Battle of Yavin Battle of Filo Coruscant Battle of the Resena Line Mar Sara Crisis Great Battle of Endor Remnant Wars Second Multiverse War Battle of Bourak Great Battle of Bilbringi Second Aftermath Venom Snake's Insurrection Infection War Promotion to admiral Nationalist Wars Personality Sera believes conflicts in the Multiverse should be simple, that TIE Fighters (Axis) and X-Wings (Allies) should be "sat down" and told to stop fighting. She favors the "little people" who don't have the power to stand up for themselves and voices her dislike for authority figures like Garm Bel Iblis, Sir Galahad and Jean-Luc Picard who fight while innocent people are endangered. Sera swears a lot and is very fond of vulgar jokes. In a Naboo Party, she often her butt to Captain James T. Kirk. And a said ball in Theed, she will officially introduce herself as "My balls itch, of course." Profession Personal Life Close Friends * Wedge Antilles * Josephine Montilyet * Tycho Celchu * Corran Horn * Hikaru Sulu * Jean-Luc Picard * Gavin Darklighter * Freya (Eii'ujiki) * Portia Lin * Dorian Pavus * Siri Tachi * Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy * Jaina Solo Fel * Poe Dameron * Marian Hawke * Gial Ackbar * Vesemir * Tash Arranda * Kara Thrace * Neith * Rey * Yennefer Close Rivals * Maarek Stele * Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon * Erisi Dlarit * Mitth'raw'nuruodo * Fringilla Vigo * Captain Phasma * Donatra * Sylvia Anna * Sakari * X6-88 * Keira Metz * Ves * Soontir Fel Appearances in the Works * Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse * Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse II: Sera * Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War * Great Multiverse: Armada II * Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge * Great Multiverse: Commanders * Great Multiverse Manga * Great Multiverse: Venom Snake's War * Forbidden Empire * Great Multiverse: Great Battle of Endor * Destiny Ascension (novel) Category:Females Category:Allies Category:People Category:Federalist Category:War Heroes Category:Rogue Squadron